conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nazi
The Nazi conspiracy begins with its founding in the occult, its funding by the Power Elites, and nesting within the US and Russian governments after WWII. Conspiracy The , known as The National Socialist German Workers' Party (NSDAP) began in 1920, and was heavily influenced by the Thule society (1917). The formation and support for the party included the participation of other inner circles such as Vril-Gesellschaft (1919) and groups like the DHvSS (Men of the Black Stone) that stretched back to the turn of the 20th century with the old German Order (Order of Teutons). By the 1930s, NSDAP and Adolf Hitler's election campaign were funded by Rockefeller and Rothschild. When Hitler became chancellor of Germany in 1933, secret societies and esoteric organisations were suppressed and banned by 1935.Wikipedia, However, metaphysical research was still preserved by the paramilitary group SS ( ) who assumed many Thule-DHvSS projects and activities—which thus began the RundFlugZeug (RFZ) program. In the aftermath of World War II, Operation Paperclip enabled Nazi war criminals to become an integral part of the CIA and US scientific programs, thus Nazifying the US government specifically in the intelligence departments. Likewise with the Soviets, Operation Osoaviakhim enabled Nazism to radicalize Russia. Funding conspiracy The Nazi party was directly funded by Rockefeller. IG. Farben, the company that became the German war machine's key component, was under the control of Rockefeller's Standard Oil at the time it funded 45 percent of Hitler's election campaign, in 1930.The Americans who funded Hitler, Nazis, German economic miracle, and World War II The party was also indirectly funded by Rothschild, through Union Banking Corporation of USA. It's director Prescott Bush was the father of US president George H W Bush. Newly released “Nazi Holocaust archives” by UN show that US puppeteer(Rockefeller) and UK puppeteer (Rothschild) supported the rise of Nazi party to destroy Soviet Union (USSR), now called Russia.Newly released UN “Nazi Holocaust archives” show US & UK colluded with Third Reich to destroy Soviet UnionThe Deep History of US, Britain’s Never-Ending Cold War On Russia Having funded the Nazi party, Rockefellers smuggled Nazi researchers into United States of America, after the fall of NS Germany. This gave USA the advantage of acquiring Nazi research, done in Labs and concentration camps. The research on concentration camps will now be repeated worldwide, mostly enforced through International Trade Agreements, like signing Codex Alimentarius. Holocaust denial Haavara Agreement (Transfer) was a treaty between Nazi and Zionists, where Jews already escaped from Nazis, emigranting to Palestine could transfer his money there in German goods and exchange them for pounds upon arrival. The agreement provided a substantial export market for German factories in British-ruled Palestine. Hanotea (Hebrew: הנוטע) was a Zionist citrus planting company which served to assist German Jews' emigration to Palestine as part of the Zionist endeavor. In a deal worked out with the German government, Hanotea would receive money from prospective immigrants and use this money to buy German goods. These goods, along with the immigrants, would then be shipped to Palestine. In Palestine, import merchants would then buy the goods from the immigrants, liquidating their investment. This arrangement appeared to be operating successfully, and so paved the way for the later Haavara Agreement. Connected to Hanotea was a Polish Zionist Jew, Sam Cohen. He represented Zionist interests in direct negotiation with the Nazis beginning in March 1933.Francis R. Nicosia: [https://books.google.com/books?id=8bjbj5CZbgMC The third Reich & the Palestine question], p. 39 ff. In May 1933 Hanotea applied for permission to transfer capital from Germany to Palestine. The World Zionist Organization prided itself on being the only specifically Jewish international organization which hid liaison offices both inside, and on the periphery of Nazi Europe. But it's vast resources was not used to publicize the Holocaust and support resistance; and instead took part in covering up Holocaust until the Allied powers decided to publicize it. Chapter 6.2 That is probably where Holocaust denial started from. See also * Gehlen Organization * Nazi UFO space program References Category:World War II